


Echos

by just_beginning



Series: In Unison [6]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Wade Wilson, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Nudity, Peter probably needs a hug too, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Slash, Slice of Life, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool-prompts, Tumblr Prompt, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_beginning/pseuds/just_beginning
Summary: .Peter sets out to prove a point to his boyfriend..Inspired by the prompt: "Peter has gone through Wade's house a thousand times, so why did it take him this long to realize: Wade doesn't own any mirrors."





	Echos

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someone had done this prompt before? My bad; I haven't seen it?
> 
> I was rumbling round Spidepool-prompts tumblr, and this prompt caught my attention and sort of started to write itself...and then it just went to a place. Is there a little cheese factor here? Maybe. Do I mind? Not so much. 
> 
> Have been loving on spideypool, but first time writing anything m/m, so we'll see....
> 
> Prompt #264: "Peter has gone through Wade's house a thousand times, so why did it take him this long to realize: Wade doesn't own any mirrors."

* * *

 

“Well shit...” Peter wanders out of the bathroom for the second time. 

He’s done a few laps of Wade’s apartment in the past minute or two, and that seems admittedly silly.He’s been there enough times that he shouldn’t need to give himself a refresher tour. 

“...I’m a dick,” he mutters to himself and flops onto the couch. 

The apartment is quiet, which is a rarity, so no one is there to witness his moment of numb shock.Maybe his brain is on the fritz. 

How long has he been a dick?And exactly how big of a dick does this make him? These are the big questions.Questions he hasn’t bothered to ask before. 

‘ _Because I’m an asshole,’_ he nods to himself. 

Perhaps his own fuckery has been overshadowed by his boyfriend’s admittedly louder shenanigans. That means he is an insidious asshole, and that could very well be worse.He’s been parading as a decent guy this whole time.Wolf in sheep’s clothing, that’s what that is. 

_‘And now I’m being dramatic...‘_ Peter heaves a sigh. 

And he’s talking to himself.Great. 

Was it possible ...could he be becoming Wade? 

“Jesus,” he slaps his cheek lightly to focus back up. 

He isn’t having a mental break.He’s just feeling guilty because he’s a dick.But that’s all fixable. 

Right. 

So if he can just stop making this about him, he can figure out what to do.What to say.He has to say something, right?His boyfriend has precisely zero mirrors in his apartment.He can’t just say nothing. 

Then again, if he says something now it will be clear that he has only just noticed this quirk.Surely Wade assumes he had noticed long ago and has merely accepted it. 

And why has it taken so long for him to notice?

Peter’s been thinking about that. After all, he stares at himself in the mirror every time he brushes his teeth at home in his own apartment, doesn’t he?His hair has long since been a floppy lost-cause so he doesn’t waste much time in front of mirrors trying to groom it, but he knows what the hell he looks like.He notices his reflection in mirrors or windows all the time, often wishing he were a bit taller or maybe a bit broader like Wade or Cap. 

So how has he gotten by spending at least a couple nights here every week and not thought about this before?He doesn’t have a good answer. 

Tonight, he had gotten in a tussle with some bozos attempting a B&E at a pawn shop. No biggy for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.He’d taken a few hits, though, and managed to split a lip.Still all par for the course.He’d come to Wade’s afterwards and hopped in the shower, and afterward he’d just wanted to see how the cut was already healing...

Then there had been no mirror to wipe steam from. 

No mirror to show him a half-healed cut.

This had just ...somehow escaped his notice. Maybe it’s because most of his mornings here were rushed, with him taking a fast shower and running out the door to get to class at Columbia.Maybe it’s because Wade invites himself into many of the other showers Peter takes here, so he is distracted half the time he’s in the bathroom. 

No.No excuses. Making excuses is just another way of making this about him.This is Wade’s apartment.This is Wade’s insecurity. This is about Wade. 

‘ _Get it together, Parker....’_

Wade. 

His thoughtful and sexy boyfriend can’t stand to even look at himself in the mirror.That’s the issue here, regardless of how long it has taken him to notice it. 

Wade’s insecurities are no surprise.His masks are a defense mechanism that Peter has long since gotten used to, and he tries to chip away at that habit at any opportunity.When Wade does go out without a mask he almost always has a hood pulled up, and then he walks with his shoulders hunched like he’s trying to be invisible.Peter is used to all of this. 

He hates it, but he knows all about it. 

That means he knows that Wade is chronically reticent to talk about it ...so is he supposed to bring this up?Will it cause a fight?Will it make Wade shut down?He does such a good job of being flippant and cocky, particularly with his leathers on, but Peter can’t imagine Wade will maintain that if he brings up the mirrors. 

Stupid mirrors. 

So what can he do? 

He’s not an idiot.He knows he can’t magically take away his boyfriend’s insecurities or simply talk him into a more positive image of himself, but he can try, right?He can do _something_.

He thinks that he would love to fuck Wade in front of a mirror, because everything about that visual is 100% hot _hot hot_ to Peter. He also knows that Wade won’t see what he sees in that _\- strong muscle and raw power pulled taught in pleasure._ That’s downright delectable to Peter, but if Wade were faced with the reflection of this he would still surely only see mottled, scarred skin and a face he hadn’t been born with. 

Petter muddles through many ideas, some that are sad and some that are arousing. All of which he is unfortunately unsure of.And he’s not used to being at such a loss with Wade.Not these days, anyway.

* * *

 

It’s late and he sits slouched on the couch long enough that he begins to doze off.Not because this issue doesn’t hold his attention but because it’s been a long day - _busy spiders need their rest, too, alright?_

He snaps alert when the lock snaps and the door creaks open.Peter starts, then turns to look up over the back of the couch.Wade is entering wearing, surprisingly enough, a zipped hoodie and no mask.The hood is up, though, obviously. 

“Hey, Baby Boy - early night?Shouldda come to Margaret’s,” he smiles widely when he spots the younger man on his couch.

Of course; Sister Margaret’s is one place Wade doesn’t need to hide in his mask if he doesn’t want to since they all know him. That band of miscreants - _Wade’s words_ \- have seen him and worse. 

“Wasn’t sure where you were off to,” Peter shrugs nonchalantly. 

_‘Oh and I’ve been busy fretting over your psyche!No biggy!’_

“Shit, sorry,” Wade toes off his boots.“Shouldda sent you a message. Got beer here, though, too.You need a drink?”

“Um,” Peter tracks Wade’s progress into the apartment.“No, I don’t think so.I’m good.” 

“Suit yourself,” Wade troops in and ducks to plant a quick kiss on Peter before shuffling to the kitchen. 

He grabs a beer for himself _\- a comforting habit more than anything else since getting drunk is nearly impossible_ \- and then heads down the hall muttering something about ‘comfy clothes.’ 

Peter watches him go thoughtfully.Wade seems like he’s already in a good mood, and he doesn’t have a mask on, which is always noteworthy.Maybe it’s a good time to ... _do something_.He vaults lightly over the back of the couch and stalks his boyfriend down the hallway. 

“Alright, Pete?” Wade clocks him in the doorway when he arrives. 

“Mmhmm....” 

Wade already has his jeans off and cast aside into a corner.He’s wearing boxer briefs and ridiculous unicorn socks with his hoodie while he roots around for sweats or one of his garish pajama bottoms.He buys them in Peter’s size sometimes, too, and to hell if the fleece Hogwarts ones aren’t the comfiest pants he has. 

But he doesn’t want Wade to have _more_ clothes on. He slinks forward and curls a finger in the elastic band of Wade’s briefs, giving a tug. 

“Oh ...hello...” 

Peter doesn’t have to exude any above-average strength to pull Wade flush against him because the contact makes the mercenary pliant.He may not be as tall as his boyfriend, but he’s strong and the way he could hold Wade to his chest is complete and secure.

“Hi,” he responds, nuzzling into Wade’s shoulder through his layers. 

“Spidey have a long night?” he lets Wade twist in his hold to gaze down at him properly. 

“Something like that,” Peter shrugs carelessly since he can already feel his lip has healed itself - _nothing to explain there_. 

That doesn’t matter anyway. 

Even so, Wade’s mouth ticks down in a frown at Peter’s half-answer. The shorter man lifts himself onto his toes to stretch and kiss the frown away. 

“I just missed you tonight...” 

Wade looks a little pleased with that.Touched, probably.He never _quite_ believes Peter treasures them as much as he does, always thinking he _’_ s the only lucky one.Again, there’s probably not a good chance of completely undoing that sort of negativity forever.It will probably always nag there in Wade’s mind despite any insistence or compliment, but it’s worth trying to dispel it. 

Even if only for a little while. 

“Maybe I’ll go out on patrol with your tomorrow,” Wade bends for another kiss. 

“Maybe you should,” Peter confirms when he pulls back. 

Wade nods absently and busies himself with Peter’s jaw and neck.As always, Peter groans when Wade bites at his pulse, but he isn’t distracted.He finds the zipper on his boyfriend’s red hoodie and yanks it down, and he feels a resulting smile against the skin of his neck. 

Perfect.Yes.Relaxation. That’s good. 

He begins pushing at the material impatiently, shoving it over Wade’s broad shoulders.The mercenary chuckles and, without detaching his mouth completely from Peter, loosens his arms to shake the sweater away.His arms come right back around Peter, fingers digging into his spine.Peter lets himself arch his back and be pulled closer, but he also scoops his hands past the hem of Wade’s t-shirt and begins lifting.Wade isn’t so quick to assist, then, now that his hands have rejoined his mouth in getting pieces of the smaller man. 

“Off,” Peter grunts when his throat gets a nip for his bossiness. 

But Wade does straighten in order to reach behind himself, grab a handful of t-shirt, and yank it over his head to toss away.His hands grab for Peter’s shirt, too, but Peter grabs hold of Wade’s hips, turns them, and pushes him onto the bed. 

Again, he doesn’t have to put super-strength into it, but he’s firm and Wade is lax so the taller man drops straight onto the bed and lays back. 

“Eager, Petey?” Wade teases and scoots up the bed a bit with a lecherous look. 

And that ...is a hell of a sight.Peter imagines convincing Wade to let him take a picture, but he knows Wade will never see this like he sees it.Which is a damn shame. 

“Yeah,” he nods a little belatedly to Wade’s comment. 

Then he bends forward over the bed to curl his fingers into the band of the briefs and starts to shimmy them down. 

“Yeah, you are,” Wade chuckles happily and levies his hips up a fraction to help his boyfriend’s efforts. 

Peter throws the underwear over his shoulder and stands over the end of the bed to survey the man laid before him.Tall, thick, and his ...yeah he definitely wants a camera.But not today.Maybe that would be a mountain to climb another night. 

“S’matter?” Wade pushes himself up on an elbow to study Peter in return, looking for a reason for the younger man’s pause. 

“Nothing,” Peter pulls his gaze up to meet Wade’s eyes and give him a pleased, reassuring smile.“I just wanna look...” 

Wade must have believed in the smile because he drops onto his back again, but Peter’s words make the corner of his eye twitch and flatten his mouth into a thin line. He doesn’t verbally protest, but the displeasure is there.The self-consciousness is edging in where lust had been. 

“I know,” Peter mutters and then strips off his own shirt because some skin-to-skin is probably going to be a comfort.“I know you don’t believe me,” he extrapolates and crawls onto the bed. 

He drapes himself along Wade, one elbow holding his weight and the other pushing under Wade’s head to hold him into a kiss.Wade’s own hands drop onto his slimmer waist, but they are less grabby and more careful now that they’ve breeched an emotional topic. 

Peter doesn’t like that, and yet he also isn’t dissuaded yet. 

“I love looking at you, Wade,” he whispers, then mouths the space below Wade’s ear, where the skin is uneven as anywhere else but still sensitive.“All of you...” 

He kisses his neck again and can feel the way Wade’s jaw works, clenching and unclenching.He’s regrettably tense while moments ago he’d been content and randy, completely ready to go.For a moment Peter thinks proving a point might not be worth it. 

He sits up on his knees to straddle Wade’s waist and gazes down at him.His face is taut and guarded, his eyes slanted and a little sad ...almost nervous.And yet he isn’t telling Peter to stop.He isn’t pushing him off or demanding he mind his own business. 

And Wade won’t. 

He’ll let Peter do this even if it makes him uncomfortable if only because Peter wants it.Wade, strong merc he may be, has a surprising submissive streak.Or it had been surprising to Peter once upon a time; these days it makes more sense.He’s adept at taking the reigns, too, throughly able to take Peter apart and then piece him perfectly back together when he needs it.But then there are days like this when he’ll hand all of that controls straight to Peter, trusting him with everything.Given some of Wade’s predilections, Peter sometimes worries this comes from an unhealthy place, but he can take it ...Peter can be trusted with anything of Wade’s. 

So it comes down to whether this is worth it.Wade is all set to be vulnerable because Peter had worked his way inside of Wade’s walls, and he will trust the younger man whenever he asks.So is it worth it?Or is it only going to hurt? 

Peter studies Wade a bit longer, and it makes the man squirm slightly.Wade, who couldn’t stand to look in a mirror.Wade, who’s most confident when he’s hiding behind a mask and carrying weapons. Peter can’t wipe that all away, but maybe he can explain.Maybe he can get Wade to see why Peter doesn’t care about the scars ...and, okay, that’s not quite true.He does care about the scars because he would bust the knee caps of everyone who’d done this to Wade if Wade hadn’t already killed them, but he definitely doesn’t care about them in the ways Wade cares about them. 

That sounds worth it. 

“Will you let me try to prove it?To explain?” he’s sure he knows the answer, but it’s right to ask anyhow. 

Wade’s hands come lightly to his hips, rubbing softly.Then his fingers dance up and brush Peter’s hipbones where they jut from the loose, low-slung sweats he’s wearing.Peter thinks he’s going to strip him in turn, but instead he just touches without real purpose. 

Slowly, Wade nods. 

Peter smiles happily. 

“Where to start, then,” he sighs and drums his fingers on Wade’s abs.“Top to bottom, or bottom to top...” 

Wade sighs and shifts his shoulders to hunker in.Like maybe he wants to sink into the mattress.Peter drops his weight forward to prop himself above Wade again, ducking his head for a slow kiss. 

“Don’t worry...” 

Then he shifts backwards and scuttles toward the foot of the bed.Bottom to top it is.He might get distracted by Wade’s mouth otherwise. 

“Well ...maybe this wasn’t the best place to start,” Peter snorts once he settles between Wade’s ankles.“You know how I feel about feet ...”

Definitely no foot fetishes for Peter Parker.His own feet are incredibly ticklish - _a thing Wade takes advantage of at any opportune moment -_ and therefore dislikes all feet.Incidentally this is something Wade also enjoys, throwing his feet, socked or otherwise, onto Peter whenever the fancy strieks him and the younger man isn’t paying attention.

Perhaps also remembering these things, Wade does smirk at him. 

“But I guess if I have to have favorite feet, they would be your feet,” Peter grants and grabs Wade’s feet in each hand to massage the arches gently; Wade’s soft grunt of satisfaction makes that worth it.“Because they let you keep up with me ...almost.” 

Wade’s snort is almost humorous, for he’ll probably never really forgive Peter for being faster than him.Still, Peter massages his feet quietly for a while, mostly because he might never do it again.Next he moves his right hand over the protruding bones of that ankle. 

“You broke this ankle saving me from Octavius...” 

“Too many arms to keep track of,” Wade murmurs. 

Peter nods and hunches to kiss the bone, then up his shin. 

“He shattered both bones...” Peter recalls this hadn’t stopped the mercenary from soldiering on like a fucking champ despite the excruciating limp ...he’d talked Peter into re-breaking it later so it would set right. 

Peter massages lightly at the other leg but kisses along the once-abused one.A feat he frankly felt was easier to make sexy given the lack of body hair, though he doesn’t say so just now since Wade sometimes laments the loss of his hair. 

“And these,” Peter scrapes his teeth over one of Wade’s kneecaps, “are still strong after all the abuse and super hero landings...” 

A soft huff of air escapes Wade at this, so Peter nibbles at the sensitive inner portion of the joint, making Wade twitch.Peter grins and does it again, then swings to the other leg to give it a similar bite, suckling lightly on the skin there.Peter thinks that probably isn’t supposed to be particularly sexy, but it is and who gives a shit.

“You’re so strong, Wade...”

And it doesn’t matter that technically Peter is stronger in the way that he can bench a school bus without breaking a sweat.Wade is muscles on top of muscles, and he is constantly using them to lunge into danger.He insists that doesn’t make him brave because he knows he can’t die, and therefore bravery is nothing.Peter disagrees because pain _isn’t_ nothing and enduring it when you don’t strictly need to is brave in his book. 

And his will is strong, too, even if he’s begged for death before.He’s found a way to haul himself out of bed every day (okay ...most days) and go on, even helping people despite hating most people.He helps people more than he’ll ever admit, and he likes to claim it’s all accidental but Peter knows better. 

Peter knows he’s strong.He’d tell Wade all of this in detail if he thought the man would listen, but instead he stays on topic. 

“Really strong,” he repeats and squeezes both of Wade’s thighs. 

And that’s territory they’ve been to before, isn’t it?He’s getting closer to places he knows in the most exacting detail. 

In any case, he moves his hands and mouth achingly slowly up Wade’s upper leg.One side gets a slow massage while the other hosts Peter’s lips and tongue working up the sensitive skin of Wade’s inner thigh.He’s quieter for a while, right until he reaches the intimately delicate skin right at the apex of thigh meeting genitalia; there, he places a sucking kiss. 

Then he moves straight to the other thigh. 

“Shit, Pete...” Wade’s hips hitch up, probably involuntarily. 

Peter bites the meat of his inner thigh.Wade sucks in a long breath through his teeth and then growls the air back out, but he otherwise stays still. Peter rather likes this reaction, but he laves his tongue over the spot instead of biting again. 

“I’m busy with your legs right now, babe,” he admonished the impatience.“Like fucking tree trunks...” 

Wade huffs another short, breathy laugh.If he’s going to respond to any bodily praise with self-deprecation, then fine - _Peter can only ask so much_ \- but he’s going to have to listen to every bit of it anyway. 

“C’mon, Wade ...without these,” he squeezes the quads tightly and scrapes his teeth along Wade’s inner thigh, “how would you hold us both up so you can fuck me into the wall?” 

And that gets a more pleasurable groan from Wade.Peter rewards that reaction with a long, wet, open-mouthed kiss high on his inner thigh and then moves slowly North again.He licks along the crease at the top of his thigh and feels Wade’s toes curl against his calf.He grins and nuzzles the soft skin. 

He sits up a bit, kneeling there between the thighs he’s loved on longer than he usually gets much chance to.Never mind that Wade takes his own time in worshiping Peter’s body as often as he likes ...Peter is going to need to make time for this more often.Maybe he’ll even demand it if he needs to because, damn, he is achingly hard in his own briefs. Wade, too, is standing tall and straight( _ish_ ) now despite whatever part of him is uncomfortable with where Peter is going. 

“And this,” he traces a finger up along the proud dick, then glances up to Wade’s dark gaze. “We both know it’s basically ruined me...” 

Only in the best way, of course.That seems to go without saying since Wade isn’t protesting the statement.Smiling, Peter hunkers down and kisses the tip of it.He meant to move on quickly, but then he takes an extra moment to suckle the head more properly so he can relish Wade’s moan. 

But then he’s done and places a kiss on his pubic bone. 

“Shit,” Wade’s complaint is a whisper but he says no more. 

Peter grins and massages Wade’s hips, and he means it to be relaxing but its close enough to Wade’s dick that it’s probably the opposite. 

“And you’re cut as hell, Wade,” he pushes both of his hands up the man’s flanks. “Hard,” he licks up along the path where a happy trail might be if Wade had the hair for it. “Hot....” he bites his taut navel. “Strong...” 

“Peter...” Wade shifts again, either from the stream of compliments or Peter’s skin hovering, almost grazing, his cock. 

“I’d eat off these any day...” he begins slowly licking over the ridges of Wade’s abs. 

“You already have eaten off them,” Wade points out, voice slightly strained. 

“Uh-huh,” Peter nods, tonguing and sucking his way along each dip of the hard plains. 

He can happily spend all sorts of time lavishing attention here, so he does.Normally Wade would have either tugged him up to his mouth or guided him down to his dick by now, but the man’s given his consent to Peter doing as he pleases for now.And this ...is pleasing.The way Wade’s hips continue to stutter and the way he moans softly when Peter gets his teeth involved suggests he’s liking it just fine, too.

Slowly, because Peter’s also buying time for this half-decided plan, he finally makes his way to Wade’s pecs. The muscle here is equally as firm, and he licks slowly up the valley between.

“Hard,” Peter repeats and kisses and bites each nipple. “Everything’s hard, sometimes I’m surprised you’re so warm and cozy anyway...” 

He plants a sloppy kiss on Wade’s left side and then nuzzles into the muscle. 

“I love sleeping here,” he rests his forehead there, “listening to your heart...” 

“Peter...” 

He doesn’t respond to Wade’s sigh.He just stays where he is, breathing the other man’s skin a while, letting the seconds drag on.Lightly, Wade’s wide hands come to rest on his waist; not to push or pull, just to skim up his sides a short way and then glide back down.And it’s nice; a perfect little moment for them. 

But before he can get too settled, Peter plants a last kiss over Wade’s heart and sits back up.He’d not done, after all: he’d said bottom to top, hadn’t he?

So he sits back on his haunches, a bit of his weight on Wade’s lower stomach now, and smooths both of his hands up over Wade’s chest to his shoulders. He traces a line over the man’s clavicles and massages into his deltsThen he skims over his shoulders to squeeze at the large biceps he finds.There’s a chance he imagines it, but he’s pretty sure he feels Wade give a small flex back in return.He may be feeling heavy, but gold ole everyday Wade is still present and active. 

Peter smiles in response. 

“And your arms...” Peter considers “hold me when I freak out a little,” because he’s had more panic attacks than he cares to admit, but Wade doesn’t judge.“They’ve carried be home when I’m hurt...”

Wade twitches at the reminder. 

Because, yeah, that’s happened more than either of them likes ...broken ribs, a few stab wounds, over-extended joints that will heal quick but not as fast as Deadpool.Maybe Peter hasn’t always _needed_ the lift, but it’s always easier and always helps him cope with the pain if he’s not alone.Plus it scares Wade a little when Peter goes down but doesn’t jump straight back up, so it comforts him to have a role to fill, too. 

Peter doesn’t have to bring it all up.They both know. 

“They keep me safe,” he summarizes and digs the pads of his fingers in to drag down, down until he can snatch up Wade’s hands and pull them into his lap.“Your hands...” 

They’re scarred, of course, the surface an uneven topography.Once upon a time Wade had been reticent to touch Peter with them at all. 

“Let’s see,” he sighs and twists once of his own hands so he can twine his fingers into Wade’s and give his hand a squeeze. 

Wade squeezes back harder. 

“They’ve stitched me up,” Peter recalls and lifts Wade’s other hand up to his face to kiss a finger.“Reset bones,” ouch but true; he kisses the next finger.“Picked out leftover pieces of barbed wire,” fuck that, by the way, but still true.“Made me dinner, massaged muscles ....and gotten me off, I dunno; how many times do you think?” 

He finishes kissing Wade’s fingers and then looks to him for an answer.The corner of Wade’s mouth is curved in appreciation of the dirty turn, but he doesn’t answer.He just stares at the hand Peter’s been kissing. 

And for a second it worries Peter because he thinks Wade is going to cry, but he doesn’t.He realizes it’s good because Wade is actually listening.Grinning, Peter brings the hand back to his mouth and wraps his lips around two of the fingers, sucking them into his mouth.That earns a grunt, but otherwise Wade simply continues to watch. 

Peter focuses for the moment, watching Wade’s watching.The fingers in his mouth curl just a fraction, almost like they want to hook around and pull Peter in ...but they don’t.Peter licks along them, thinking of how strong and dexterous they are ...but gentle, too. 

Fuck.This is supposed to be about Wade but it’s hot. 

Peter pulls the fingers from his mouth before he gets too distracted, then he turns his head to kiss Wade’s palm. 

“You’re hands might be my favorite,” he comments and then drops both of them before lowering himself down over Wade.“Except then there’s your eyes...” 

He props himself on his elbows to either side of Wade’s head.And Wade looks away because despite all the touching this is more intimate, this is closer. 

“I can start with your mouth, then...” Peter decides and sucks Wade’s lower lip into his mouth, then kisses him properly. 

It’s slow and deep, and Peter has to actively remember to focus. 

“Peter...” Wade sneaks his hands around to Peter’s back and snakes one to his ass to press him down. 

Shiiiiit, he can’t bring himself to pull away immediately. 

“Tell me what I like about your mouth, Wade,” Peter hisses. 

Wade, clearly pleased with his small victory, answers readily. 

“I gotta say I suck a mean cock...” 

Peter huffs the laugh now, but he can’t do much more because his breath is stuck in his chest while he finally gets some friction even if it is through his briefs. 

“Uh-huh,” he plants a kiss on Wade and then rests his forehead against his.“And?” 

“...I kiss you every other damn place, too?” Wade offers. 

Peter swoops in for another longer, more thorough kiss.Then he wrenches himself back up to hover over Wade in order to make sure this goes right where he wants it to go. 

“And?” he concentrates on Wade’s face and controlling his own breathing. 

Wade just pants for a few seconds, too. 

“Well, frankly, I’m hilarious ...” he smirks. 

“Yup,” Peter agrees and gives another chaste kiss.“And?” 

Wade blinks and shifts. 

“I can throw a creative insults at a wanna-be mugger...” 

True. 

Mmhmm,” another slightly slower kiss. 

He pulls back to brush his nose along Wade’s softly and wait to see if he’ll go on.He doesn’t. 

“You always know what to say, Wade ... ...almost always,” he amends for the sake of reality since they both know how to push each other’s buttons sometimes, deliberately or otherwise.“To make me laugh,” he kisses Wade’s lips, “or egg me on,” he trails his lips South to the other man’s chin, “to calm me down,” he licks and bites along Wade’s jaw, “or cheer me up,” he nips near Wade’s ear, “or tell me when I’m being stupid,” he plants a kiss flat on Wade’s cheek. 

“Never,” Wade quietly negates. 

Peter smiles when he sits up, and Wade’s grinning too because they both know that’s not true.Wade will tell Peter when he is being ridiculous, and Peter might not always appreciate it in the moment but time usually proves Wade correct in the instances that he does call Peter out. 

“You always know...” Peter repeats and traces a finger over Wade’s bottom lip. 

Merc with a mouth was right.Sinful and delightful all at once. 

“Careful, baby boy, you might give a guy a big head,” Wade mutters. 

Peter can’t tell from the look on his face if Wade’s loving it or if he’s annoyed.But he’s come this far. 

“Your head’s just fine,” he doubles over to kiss the crown of Wade’s bald head, then settles evenly over him again, smoothing his hands over Wade’s temples.“I know you don’t see it...” 

He brushes his thumbs beneath Wade’s eyes and wills him to meet his gaze. Wade has trouble doing so, his eyes wavering from Peter’s to stare somewhere past his shoulder and then come back again briefly. 

“You might not see what I see ...you might hate what you see,” Peter whispers as if there’s someone else in the apartment who could possibly overhear.“But I still love you...” 

Wade merely blinks, and Peter can feel him squirm beneath him. 

“Don’t,” his order is soft but he leans in again to press his forehead to Wade’s.“Don’t feel bad.I’m sorry ...I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” he sighs.“I want you to feel good...”

“I do,” Wade mutters after a few beats of silence.

“Good ...” Peter’s not quite sure he really believes it.“Good, that’s all I want,” he lands a kiss to Wade’s mouth once again. 

Despite his words Wade still looks a little bashful, and that just won’t do. 

Peter drapes himself fully onto Wade again so he can kiss him the way he wants, deeply and with thorough groping.Wade senses the change and leaps in, fisting one hand into Peter’s hair to make the kiss a little harder and grabbing at his back with the other.For a few long moments it’s like they can’t get close enough, as if they hadn’t been touching this whole time. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re too good to me....” Wade pulls back to breathe and then yanks Peter back down. 

“Mmm ...mmm,” Peter detaches himself again.“That’s not true,” he pants. 

That will never be true.Wade deserves good things and to be happy and cared for.Wade grunts without committing and grinds his hips up into his smaller boyfriend.Pleasure blooms up from Peter’s pelvis, but he shifts to the side anyway.This is supposed to be about Wade, though apparently that isn’t clear. 

He reaches one hand down to wrap around Wade’s mostly-neglected dick, enjoying the catch in the other man’s breath.Some pre-cum helps the endeavor, allowing Peter to pump his boyfriend slowly. 

“Fuck yes...” Wade reaches for the top of Peter’s sweats to get everybody naked. 

Peter swats his hands away and then resumes the leisurely strokes. 

“Mmmngh...c’mon,” Wade waits a few seconds before making another grab. 

Peter pushes his hands away again and licks his palm before returning to wrap his hand around Wade.For further distraction, he resumes the deep, wet kissing.It seems to work.Wade grabs at him a little harder than necessary in silent retaliation, but otherwise he’s only writhing and sighing. 

“Mmmm ...fuck ...come on, Peter....mmm, please...” Wade fists a hand into Peter’s sweats again, but he waits for permission from his ask. 

And part of Peter wants nothing more than Wade’s hands on him, but he stays the course.With a gentle touch, he pushes Wade’s hands away from him again.He ducks away from Wade’s mouth, too, and shimmies his way down the bed. 

The weight of Wade’s cock on Peter’s tongue makes him shudder.It feels hard and sleek and sexy, and he doesn’t waste time putzing around with it. 

“...fuuuuck...” 

The sound of Wade’s hoarse, wrecked curse makes Peter moan because it’s hot as hell, and he knows Wade can feel the hum of it in his groin.Indeed, he grunts and reflexively lands a hand on Peter’s head ...though he doesn’t push.Peter grins a little around his dick as he continues to bob his head up and down. 

“Fuck ...mmmmm....” 

And whatever Wade thinks he doesn’t deserve, he’s sure enjoying himself now.Peter has half a mind to stop the blow-job to sit up and make a comment about this, to make a point.It seems a bit more manipulative than he wants to be just now, though, when he’s claimed he only wants to make Wade feel good...

So he continues to suck him off and enjoy every last sound Wade makes.He fondles his balls lightly, as well, just to get that deeper groan.That’s the ticket...

“Shit ...shit, Pete...mmm...I’m...” 

_‘Yeah, babe, I can tell.’_

Peter already knows and hums his acknowledgement, which gets another curse.And, well, no one can make profanity sound as pretty as Wade could.

 

Peter pulls back only when Wade is lethargic and panting where he lay.He eyes his spent boyfriend while wiping his mouth of spit and any other fluids, and he thinks he definitely wants a photo of this, too. 

Some day. 

Wade peels his eyes open to meet Peter’s gaze and reaches down for Peter’s sweats again.Peter dutifully bats him away, so Wade grabs his hand instead and pulls on that to get him up the bed.This he does acquiesce to. 

Peter stretches out along Wade’s side where he’s still laying on his back.He kisses his shoulder, then his ear.The other man isn’t talking, and Peter begins to wonder if he’s somehow feeling cheated by Peter’s denial.He’s not trying to reject him, he just wants him to lie back and get all--

“I do,” Wade finally breaks the silence while Peter is fretting.“See it. Sometimes.Ya know, like for a minute or two ... ...with you,” he glances Peter’s way after his confession. 

And the smaller man beams.This feels powerful, more so than he’s ever felt as Peter Parker and maybe even stronger than he feels as Spider-Man. 


End file.
